


The Light He's Been Waiting For

by Evaline_Auguste



Category: the maze runner
Genre: Again, Angst, F/M, Gay as hell, I have an obsession, I have no idea where I'm going with this, M/M, Suicide Attempt, because that's all that I write, oh well, send help, why am i like this, will add more ships as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaline_Auguste/pseuds/Evaline_Auguste
Summary: Thomas Parkins is the college guy that is into everything. A starting quarterback for the Michigan Boars of Glade University. Studying to become a veterinarian. Works at the local coffee shop. In a little band as the drummer and back up singer. He's the total ladies man--and even has some of the guys at his feet. He may like to go out and party but his studies are more important than partying.Newt Issac is the freshman at Glade University. Got a full ride scholarship to the college of his choice, as long as he played in the school orchestra. Minor in psychology. Works at the university radio station, WCKD. Would rather stay in his dorm to be by himself than go out to parties. He doesn't come from the best lifestyle but it only makes him work harder and not follow the same path as his father.Parties are the best place to meet new people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the things Newtmas is going to college for are things are based on a Thomas and Newt on a RP community on Google Plus. I do not own Newt Issac (It's spelt wrong on purpose). Or Minho Ying. I don't really own any of it except my version of Thomas. And half of the idea of this university AU.

“Oh, come on, Thomas.” Minho shakes his friend a little. “You went last year. Why not this year?”

“Because, Min. I have school work to do.” Thomas shakes his head.

“It’s literally the second week of school. How do you have school work already? Teresa is going to be there, ya know?” The Korean male smirks and nudges Thomas with his elbow.

As it is obvious, the two shared a dorm together. And they have been for two years now--both of them being sophomores in college. Thought the two were going into two different professions. Thomas wanted to become a vet just like his father was before he passed seven years ago. Of course he was also in a band and the college football team. But those were just side things to fill his time. Minho was studying to become a gym teacher and track coach. The guy loved to run for no reason. Every morning before classes and every night before bed, he would go do laps around the campus. Thomas only joined him every once in a while when he needed to fill his time even more. The two became friends almost instantly their freshman year when they discovered they were dorm mates.

The blue-eyed male shakes his head again. “I told you. We’re not together anymore.”

“But you still like her. You guys broke up before summer break because you needed ‘space’. Well you had two months of ‘space’ and you gotta admit. She’s pretty hot.”

Thomas rolls his eyes. He moves away from the desk that sits against the window that looks out to the campus of Glade University to his dresser, opening the middle drawer and plucking out his green and black, work t-shirt. He slips it on then stomps into his shoes. “She may be hot, but she did cheat on me with Gally.”

“She said sorry, you know? And you forgave her. Stop making up excuses. You know you want her again. Plus, you need to get laid.”

“If you think she’s so hot, then why don’t you sleep with her?”

“I have my own girlfriend to do that with,” Minho informs, tilting his head a little.

Thomas knew all about Sonya. She worked with him at the coffee shop down the street. She is a cute little thing but once you get her pissed, she will rip your testicles off. Her personality is just everywhere. Not exactly bipolar but someone close. She has family in both America and Britain, from what they know. Minho said he met one of her cousins that is originally and was planning on moving here to come to Glade. Though Thomas hasn't bothered to ask about the cousin, too busy to pay attention to anything that isn't school.

“You and Sonya has had sex maybe twice? And you’ve been together for almost a year. And both times, she was drunk.” Thomas looks to his friend, flicking his eyebrows up, his eyes daring for Minho to continue.

Minho takes a few seconds to answer. “She was still my girlfriend both times. So it counts.”

Thomas rolls his eyes again and picks up his apron that hangs from the desk chair. “If you say so. But I have work in ten minutes so we could discuss this later.” He snatches up his car keys from a glass bowl on the desk and heads for the door.

“Just give the party some thought. It’s in three days. Saturday. You’ll be missing out.”

“Every party is the same,” Thomas explains as he opens the door. “There is alcohol and drugs, stupid people and crazy people. And it always ends with a terrible hangover.”

"You don't even know how to  have fun."

“Beats feeling awful the next day.” And with that, Thomas leaves their dorm.

~.~.~.~.~

“Thomas, could you cover me while I go out for a smoke?” asks a girl with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. Sonya pulls off her apron and slides out a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of the apron.

“Yeah sure.” Thomas nods and goes to the counter and starts wiping it off with a dry towel.

It isn’t five seconds later when he hears “Thomas! My man!”

He glances to the door to find three guys walking in. Alby, Gally, and Frypan. Frypan only really got his nickname because he was an amazing chef and was going to school for it. Thomas is good friends with Alby and Frypan but Gally was in the small handful of people he hates.

“Hey guys. What you guys doing around?”

Alby, a buff African American with little to no hair on his head, comes over first and leans against the counter. “We were just feeling for a cup of coffee. Could I get an iced vanilla? Grande.”

Thomas nods and grabs a grande cup, taking a Sharpie and writing his name then checking the boxes for the order. “Tall, hot chocolate, Fry?”

“You know it, man. Not much of a coffee guy,” Frypan smirks. He was also African American but was more fluff than muscle unlike Alby. For the longest time, Thomas thought the two were brothers.

He nods again and does the same with Frypan’s but different name, size, and boxes checked. His eyes turn to a man with reddish-brown hair with bright green eyes and freckles. The man crosses his arms tightly in front of his tough chest, eyebrows and mouth turned down in a frown as he looks over Thomas. “Gally?”

This was the Gally that Thomas was talking about to Minho. Thomas had stayed in his dorm last year to study for a test coming up and let Teresa--who was his girlfriend at the time--go to the party on her own. Worst mistake he made. He should have known she would get drunk without Thomas there. He should have known Gally was going to be there since he's wanted Teresa ever since he saw her. He should have known Teresa would have said yes.

Teresa went to Thomas the next day, crying her eyes out and explaining what happened the night before. Of course he was angry. But more at Gally than Teresa. He wanted to go beat the hell out of him but he didn't. All he did was nod and close the door on her. She called and called and called. But Thomas never answered. He ignored her in any way he could. But that was until she caught him at his work three days later and made a big scene. So he took her outside and he said he forgave her but he thought they just needed space. She tried to tell him that she still loved him and retell the story. Thomas just went back to work to leave her crying and hurrying away to cry to someone he didn't know.

Another one of the workers come and take Alby’s and Frypan’s cups, starting to make their drinks.

It takes a count of six seconds exactly for the man to answer with, “Caramel cinnamon latte. Grande.”

For the third time, Thomas nods and follows the same procedure.

“You coming to the party this Saturday, shank?” Gally asks, his eyes never leaving Thomas. He had some weird slang going on and got almost all of the starters into it too. Everyone but Thomas.

"Dunno,” the worker admits, shrugging a little. He doesn’t even look up to the other guy as he sets the cup down.

Frypan speaks up. “I hear it’s going to be good.”

“They’re all the same, Fry. I just have this conversation with Minho this morning. And… other things.”

“Like what other things?” Gally leans against the counter at his hip.

“Nothing you need to be concerned about,” Thomas retorts, finally glancing up to Gally. He catches a mop of sandy blonde hair behind his friend and whatever Gally was too him then turns back to Gally. “I have a customer. Please move.” Thomas gestures for the blond to step forward.

He takes a couple steps forward until Gally holds a hand up, blocking the other guy from getting to the counter. “You realize Teresa and I are together now, right?”

“How unfortunate for her. Now move.” He looks to the next customer, inviting him to move forward.

And before the blond could move, Gally reaches over and takes the collar of Thomas’ shirt. “Watch it, ya shank. Wouldn’t want my mouth to get loose. It tends to when I’m pissed.”

Thomas glares at him and is just about to say something but the blonde beats him to it.

Thankfully there wasn't a lot of people in the shop sitting and relaxing. Only a couple and they were too into the free WiFi they get to pay attention.

“Hey, mate, leave the guy alone, eh?” the blonde suggests, his British accent taking them all aback. He steps forward and pushes Gally away from Thomas.

Gally stumbles after releasing Thomas and catches himself on one of the chairs before he could fall over. His eyes turn to the Brit and clenches his jaw. "You want to get on this too, you shuckface?" He takes a couple steps toward the blonde.

Thomas easily hops over the counter and gets between the two, shoving Gally away from the other guy. "Just get out, Gally." He continues to shove the redhead out of the shop.

"You're just going to kick me out and not him?!" He shouts in Thomas' face gesturing wildly to the Brit.

"Just shut up and get out, Galileo!" Thomas pushes him outside and closes the door in the other guy's face. He glares deeper before calmly going back behind the counter. He glances to Alby and Frypan as they quickly look away and move to the register to pay for their drinks. Then he turns back to the blonde. "So sorry about that, by the way. He can be a bit of an ass."

"A bit?" The Brit smirks and shakes his head with a chuckle.

Thomas smirks and chuckles. "Oh, you have no idea. Anyways, what can I get you?"

He turns his mud brown eyes up to the menu and taps his chin as he thinks. "Is the tea here any good?"

The dark haired man shrugs. "I'm not a tea drinker. But I hear it is good."

"Hm... Can I get that Hot Tea thing? Is the tall a small?"

"Mhm."

"Then a tall Tazo Hot Tea drink thing, please?"

"Alrighty then." Thomas smiles and pulls out a tall cup and Sharpie. "Name?"

"Name's Newt."


End file.
